Wuzzo
Wuzzo is a Weldo Mixel. Description Personality Wuzzo has terrible coordination and a chainsaw for a head-a very dangerous combination! This lovably awkward member of the industrious Weldos tribe has been known to accidentally cut through things and cause chairs, tables and even buildings to collapse. Wuzzo is always quick to apologize-but watch out, because this saw-headed klutz will only do it again! Physical Appearance Wuzzo is mostly yellow in color. His face and body is an angular shape. His nose extends out farther and resembles a chainsaw with grey blades and is also rimmed with black around the edges. He has four flat teeth on his bottom jaw that point upwards. He has a large eye on each side with grey eyelids and floating yellow eyebrow. He has long black arms with black pincer hands and red highlights. His legs are long, grey, and bowed. His feet are long and black, with grill-like toes. Ability His head acts like a chainsaw. Biography Early life Little is known about Wuzzo's early life. First adventures Wuzzo was one of many Mixels who were forced to outrun the Nixelstorm and help shut it down. ("Mixels Rush") King Nixel once assembled a maze for Wuzzo to try and cut through, to prevent the Mixel from reaching him. ("Defeat King Nixel!") After the battle between the Ultra-Miximum Max and King Nixel, Wuzzo appeared with the other Weldos. He then assisted in finishing the building of Mixopolis. ("A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig") Memorable Quotes None so far. Set Information |code = CHA1NSA8}} Wuzzo was released as part of the Series 6 Mixels sets in the October 2015 product wave. His product number is 41547 and he contains 74 pieces. The set includes King Nixel's base model that consists of his head, torso, and shoulder pads. 41547 Wuzzo can be combined with 41545 Kramm and 41546 Forx to create the Weldos Max. LEGO Shop product description Steer clear of clumsy Wuzzo’s chainsaw head! Wuzzo has terrible coordination and a chainsaw for a head—a very dangerous combination! This lovably awkward member of the industrious Weldos tribe has been known to accidentally cut through things and cause chairs, tables and even buildings to collapse. Wuzzo is always quick to apologize—but watch out, because this saw-headed blunderer will only do it again! *''Features a posable chainsaw head, eyelids for every expression and posable joints'' *''Collect all 3 members of the industrial Weldos tribe to build the super-demolition-wrecking-ball MAX!'' *''Go to LEGO.com/mixels for exclusive building instructions, games, animations and much more'' *''Watch all your favorite Mixels™ characters on Cartoon Network'' *''Play the Mixels™ Rush mobile game from Cartoon Network'' *''Stands over 3” (8cm) tall'' In-Booklet code Wuzzo's in-booklet code for Mixels Rush is CHA1NSA8, which is Chainsaw when decoded. Trivia *He has the most parts of any LEGO Mixel, at 74. This huge amount is because he includes the base model of King Nixel. On his own, he has 57 pieces. ** Without King Nixel's base model, Wuzzo has the least pieces out of the Weldos. *His LEGO form has teeth in his upper jaw, but his cartoon form does not. *He is the only Series 6 Mixel who doesn't appear on the LEGO Club Magazine page "Trick or Treat!". *He has the smallest amount of screentime of all Mixels, at roughly 3 seconds outside of the theme song. Behind the Scenes Name and basis Wuzzo's name is an onomatopoeic word for the chainsaw's whirring sounds. Voice In the TV series, and where sound clips are used, Wuzzo's voice is Peter Jason. Real-life History Content Wuzzo appeared with the rest of Series 4 through 6 at Toy Fairs in late January and early February 2015. Wuzzo debuted in the TV series on September 26, 2015 in A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig, while his LEGO set officially became available on October 1 with the rest of Series 6. Gallery Appearances TV series *Mixels Main Title (A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig) Season 2 *A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig Merchandise Games *Mixels Rush *Who's In The Mix *Mix Your Neighbour (unreleased) Other *Mixels Websites **The Wonderful World of Mixels *LEGO Club Magazines **Defeat King Nixel! **Make-Your-Own Mixels: The Game! Sources and References External links *Products page on LEGO.com *Character page on LEGO.com *Instructions on LEGO.com * Weldos Max instructions on LEGO.com Category:Weldos Category:2015 Category:Series 6 Category:Mixels Category:Male characters Category:Mixels with the most pieces Category:Nixel Included Category:Translucent/Transparent Pieces Category:Mixels Rush Category:Prominent Eyebrows Category:Covered eyes Category:Flat Eyes Category:Mixels with noses Category:Four teeth Category:Human-Like Teeth Category:Underbite Category:Disembodied Limbs Category:Huge Feet Characters Category:Jointed Feet Category:Object-based Mixels Category:Tallest Mixels Category:Deep voices Category:Mixels with Lights Category:Big heads